From Me to You
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: Akashi confess his feelings to Kuroko but Kuroko didn't feel the same way. What will Akashi do to make his beloved fall for him?. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Yay! I will try to make a multichapter story since I want to focus on Akashi and Kuroko.

**Please read! This is important, since the whole story will be focusing on this:** One of my country tradition is called **Courting** (to seek the affections of; to seek to win a pledge of marriage, according to the dictionary), before you start or date a girl, you must court her. Doing various things to be able to win her heart and finally, fall in love with you but that is until-she falls in love with you.

Akashi will have to put some efforts here (bwahahahahaha!, screw my evil brain)

Kuroko is playing hard to get (lalalalala~)

So, that's it, and please I don't have any proofreader ye know. I need advise so please please just PM me :)

**~Ahisa**

XoXoXoX

Kuroko places his hands on his cheeks preparing himself for this night's party. Winter Cup is finally over and their team won the championship in their bloody battle between Rakuzan. The party has been arranged by Seirin's coach, Riko Aida. It will be held in Seirin High school Gymnasium and she was able to get permission to use the gym. They wonder how she manages to persuade the principal. Riko and Taiga invited the other team and rest of the Generation of Miracles including Akashi Seijuuro, Rakuzan's captain. However, Kuroko is the one who manages to persuade Akashi to join the party.

On his way to the house door and successfully stepped out of the house, a limousine is waiting outside. The car door opens, revealing the familiar hair and eyes, flame red hair and heterochromatic crimson and gold eyes.

"Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" while Kuroko asked Akashi, he inspect the red head's attire from head to foot. He was so handsome, wearing red shirt revealing a little bit of his well toned chest together along with a black vest and a silver cross necklace, a simple white fitted jeans and black shoes. _'Akashi-kun is so handsome' _is the only thing that he can describe his former captain.

Akashi smirked when he notices the powder blue hair male staring at his attire, at the same time Akashi inspects Kuroko's clothing and continue mesmerizing Kuroko's simplicity wearing only button up shirt and jeans accompanying with a Chuck Taylor shoes. _'Simple attire for a gorgeous and beautiful Tetsuya' _Akashi stated in his mind.

"So what are we waiting for, after you…" Akashi opens the car door and Kuroko without a single bit of hesitation, sit on the back of the limousine. He should follow Akashi's orders without compliance.

Five minutes have passed, and silence is circling the two. Kuroko is thinking for a topic to be discussed since he can feel the awkwardness between them, the red head feels the same way. Before the bluenette opens his mouth, Akashi holds his hands meeting the azure orbs to his heterochromatic eyes and said "Tetsuya, I pick you to your house because I have something to tell you, if you don't mind". Kuroko's eyes widen as Akashi's lips collide with his, literally shocking the bluenette.

"A-Akashi-kun!?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I like you please go out with me."

A sweet shocking confession started ringing on Kuroko's ear. Akashi's eyes is serious, in fact, very serious that every second passes, he melts. He doesn't know what to say but in the back of his mind, _he is happy._ It takes a while before Kuroko notices the redhead becomes irritated.

Akashi hates to be rejected as he refers himself as absolute although he loses to the powder blue male and believe it or not, he himself can't predict Kuroko's answer. He is now in the state of being irritated and impatient because Kuroko is only looking at him stoically.

"Okay, I will take that as a no." closing his eyes while he let the bluenette hands go.

Kuroko, don't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. His hand is finally free from the redhead's grip. He likes Akashi but not that _like_ romantically. Akashi is a gentleman and a good leader, yeah, he is aware of that. While thinking of possible word to say to his former captain, Akashi began to talk.

"So you really rejected me. How humiliated I am."

"Akashi-kun, I still didn't say anything."

"Oh, so that means yes?"

"Of course not, my feelings for you are some sort of admiration and respect though I am not really sure of myself. Can I think of it?"

"Please do so, I am happy on what you just said. I'm afraid you totally rejected me."

"…"

"I will make you fall helplessly in love with me so prepare yourself. " Akashi whisper in Kuroko's ears and give a wonderful but not fearful smile, just a plain sweet smile.

"I'll be waiting or maybe, I shall prepare myself" Kuroko curve his lips indicating a smile towards his former captain.

"You are indeed, an interesting person Tetsuya"

XoXoXoX

**End... for now hahaha whad yah think? Advice.. guys I need some advice... **


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss in the Dark

OMG! Thank you so much for such wonderful reviews *cries*. I mean it. All the reviews from my previous stories flattered me to the bones. Please support me and I am accepting any advice.

Eleoopy : I am working on it. Your ideas are fabulous! *high five*

deLovelyBones : I will try my best to execute Kuroko being hard-to-get :] (wait that sounds Akashi will be bullied in the story… nah-well maybe *evil grin*)

miyukiyeu : weepee your my first review! Thank you so much… I will update as soon possible!

**Again, thank you so much for the Follows, Fav and Reviews. *Bows* you guys made my day!**

**-Ahisa**

XoXoXoX

"Riko! Where is Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked the coach turning his head left and right searching for the bluenette.

"I don't know, Kagami-kun called Kuroko-kun but he's not answering" Riko replied.

The first team to show up is Shutoku followed by Kaijou as Kise is non-stop asking for his Kurokocchi, Yosen arrive 10 minutes before the party starts and next to it was Touou. _'che' _Aomine aggravated when he saw Kagami Taiga, his Tetsuya's worthless new light.

"Why are you here Ahomine?" Kagami reaction annoyed him much that he wants to cripple Kagami's throat.

"What the hell are you saying Bakagami? Your team invited us here in the first place. Where's my Tetsu?"

"He's not answeri- hey what's with the 'my Tetsu' aho!"

Before Aomine give his rebut Kise pops out and asked for Kuroko. "Kagamicchi, is Kurokocchi arrived here already? You think he is using misdirection to avoid me?" the blonde whines because he thinks Kurokocchi is avoiding him.

Their conversation is filled with stupidity, nonsense and lots of whining (from Kise),nonstop insulting, bad words along with the bad finger until their senseless conversations interrupted by sudden loud bass and music.

The loud music filled every corner of the gym. Izuki has been assigned as the party DJ. Playing a set of loud party music, he wears a black head set and ripping the music in his laptop and begins mixing and scratching. Riko and Hyuuga knew that Izuki is working part time in a bar, so that explains why he can mix songs easily.

People crowding the gym are impressed on the DJ. Kise eyes brighten "WOOOO—Lets dance!" as he drags Kagami and Aomine to the dance floor and start dancing. He left the two on the dance floor as he decided to invite Momoi to join them. Before Momoi decline, she was on the spotlight and laugh because Aomine is partly dancing just to go with the flow. Moriyama also join the dancing crowd only to dance with Momoi as for the Shutoku people, Takao drag Midorima along with Mijyaji. Himuro went to the stage to observe how Izuki do the mixing; he is somewhat, very impressed on the eagle-eyed teen while Murasakibara brought a ton of food and cake in his table and comfortably eating. Imayoshi, is looking for a certain powder blue haired teen _'I wonder where he is'._

XoXoXoX

Rakuzan's captain and the phantom man arrived at Seirin High and they are assured that the party started as the loud music reaches all the way to the school gate. They tour the school and successfully reach the source of loud sound.

Akashi opens the door chin up while Kuroko was behind the red head. The music stops and the crowd focus on the duo that entered the gym.

"Well, a pleasant evening to all of you." Akashi's words terrified the whole area. Oh, good lord _'He is smiling'. _

"Good evening everyone" the crowd attention turns into the pale but cute phantom man as he politely bowed to them. Akashi glace at the bluenette '_what a polite little angel here and as for me judging by their reaction, I am what you called the devil' _and wear his trademark smirk.

Riko and Hyuuga approach the two. "Kuroko, where the hell you've been, Kagami was calling you." Hyuuga's words killed the tension. "I'm so sorry senpai, an accident on the road causes heavy traffic, and I apologize to my tardiness" Kuroko once again, bowed to his coach and captain.

The captain accepts Kuroko's apology. The party resumes and bunch of _'unwanted eyes' _is stealing glances on Kuroko and Akashi's table. Akashi knew it was glances of lust aiming on his companion.

"Akashi-kun, where is your team mates?"

"I do not want any disturbance in my time with you that's why I came here alone."

"Are you mad at me?" the bluenette said expressionlessly.

"Why would I?"

"Because after I-"Kuroko hesitated gasping a breath "-we defeated you in the final match, I insisted to attend our victory party. So, maybe, you feel offended. I'm so sorry"

Akashi heart breaks when he saw his love wearing a very sad expression. To comply, Akashi chuckles making Kuroko twitch his spine. "I'm not, actually I am happy right now. Being able to spend time with you is a lot more important than my defeat."

The bluenette eyes shine brightly and smile cutely. _'Fuck. So adorable' _Akashi's member beginning to get hard when suddenly Kagami, Aomine, Momoi and Kise approaches them causing his half hard member to retreat. The Rakuzan's captain starting to emit some sort of dark aura and menacing glare. Kise hesitated for a second but fearlessly hugged Kuroko from behind.

"Yoh-Tetsu, Akashi"

"Hello Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kagami-kun, it's nice to see all of you" Kuroko greeted the three

"Kurokocchi I'm here too *sob*"

"Ah, you too Kise-kun"

"Daiki, you never learn manners, I see." Akashi glares at the tanned man wearing bored face.

"Tsk." Aomine hissed.

A tension is building up, to cover Kuroko asked the four to get food and eat with them leaving the red head behind although Kuroko will provide Akashi's food so he just sits on the table, eyes only glued to the bluenette's petite figure.

An overwhelming pang of jealousy pinch Akashi's heart, when he realizes that Aomine's arms is wrapped around Kuroko's waist. He extremely wanted to do that to Kuroko but for now, he has to be patient, he can wait until the object of his affection will finally become his.

They eat together; Aomine sitting on Kuroko's left side, Akashi on the right. Kise's noisiness is unbearable saying he wants to seat beside Kuroko. Akashi stabs his stake knife on the table silencing the blonde. Everyone on the table pays attention at the poor blonde as he starts sobbing saying Akashi was being mean. "I am not mean Ryouta, my hand simply slipped. I'm sorry for startling you all, now proceed on what you are doing."

Momoi is talking to Kuroko about a novel that will turn into a drama series. Kagami, excuses himself to find to his childhood friend who is now chit chatting with Izuki.

The whole gym is filled with noises coming from people accompanying with loud music almost damaging any person's eardrum.

-Tiiiingg—

A microphone irritating pitch sound stops the music attracting people's attention on the stage.

"Since everything seems bored now, we will play a little game. This game is my idea so I'm looking forward for everyone's participation" the Seirin coach announced while putting an evil grin that his team notices and begun tingling their spine.

"What was this all about Riko-san?" Koganei asked the coach and Mitobe wearing a worried face. Riko just smiled back and continue to give the instruction of the game.

"This game is called 'Kiss in the Dark'" when the title of the game is settled, the whole gym becomes pitch dark.

"Find and avoid, you may kiss the object of your desire. As for others, find a way not be kissed by someone you don't know. Cell phones are not allowed in the game. This is a game punishment if you abide the rules, you will have to strip and confess to the person you love while naked. NOW, LET THE GAME BEGINS!"

Everyone panicked their hands waving trying to grope on the things beside them but some, tripped on the table, chair and bumping the wall. Akashi closes his eyes and trying to hunt Kuroko which already gone using his misdirection _'very clever Tetsuya'_, inhaling through the air detecting Kuroko's distinctive smell. On his way to the gym door, he can hear Aomine, Kise and Momoi yelling at Kuroko's name.

"Kurokocchi! Come here, to my arms and let me kiss you…" the blonde tripped on a chair and bumps into a petite figure, knowing surely that it is his Kurokocchi, he search for the lips and collided with his.

"Tetsu! – don't listen to Kise, follow my voice and your lips will be in the safe hand." Not knowing, Aomine is searching at the corner too far from the crowd.

"Tetsu-ku-.. waah!" Momoi tripped and found herself under a table. She decided to stay there and give up the kiss from his one and only love as an assurance of safety and she was afraid of dark.

Akashi smirked when the sound of his competitors are gone. He is walking towards the door trying to grab the smaller figure and lean himself to it. On one final inhalation, the familiar smell of vanilla and honey swinging through his nostrils.

Kuroko shivers when he feels a person is walking on his way, he tries to be as silent as he could and uses his misdirection to avoid the crowd but still, a certain figure slightly larger than him, getting closer and closer. Kuroko place his hands to his mouth to control the sound of his breathing. All he can say to himself was, _'this is Akashi-kun'._

"Tetsuya, am I right?"

"…"

"Don't try using misdirection on me, I will, still, be able to find you. You can run, but you cannot hide." Akashi warned the bluenette as his arms trapping the petite body.

"How do you know it was me?" Kuroko finally talk when he hear the red head's taunting voice.

"Secret…" Akashi lift Kuroko's chin and try to initiate a kiss. A vanilla scent palm cover Akashi's mouth and before the red head react, the light in the gym came back.

When the light started filling the gym, laughter and sobs can be heard in the crowd. Others, remain in their position while some, were puking and wiping their lips. This was the position some of the participants:

Moriyama on Miyaji, cause Moriyama tripped and fell on the ground. Miyaji tripped as well and fell on Moriyama, meeting their lips accidently.

Himuro on Izuki, obviously Himuro really is the one who initiate the kiss. Izuki is dumbfounded.

Kagami on Nigou, but Kagami is partly unconscious when he saw the dog on his face.

Murasakibara on the wall, as he is trying to get food but suddenly, environment becomes dark. A certain someone is holding his hands unsuccessfully trying to save him from bumping the wall. It was Kiyoshi.

Kise on Kasamatsu, as you can see, he think that the small figure is his Kurokocchi. Kasamatsu kicked the poor blonde's gut and now unconscious together with Kagami. His captain is PISSED.

Momoi finally grab the opportunity to appear as she slowly gets her way out of the table.

Aomine jaw dropped eyes pop out when he saw Kuroko and Akashi so close to each other as if they… kissed.

"Akashi-kun, why are you trying to kiss me? I said I'm gonna think of it but that doesn't mean that you can kiss me so easily and were not dating." Kuroko asked and stated stoically.

"Because as your coach said earlier this was a game"

"Game-, this is a game to you? I see. So that's explains a lot."

Kuroko manage to free from his captor's arms.

xxxxx

**Kuroko's POV**

So this was only a game for him. How am I supposed to learn to love a person if he is just playing with me? Of course I am delusional to believe to such words. I was once, believe in his words but it ended up hating the sport is used to love. It will be more convincing if he did not say _'as your coach said earlier this was a game'._

xxxxx

As the small figure regains his freedom from the red head's arm, Akashi notices a disbelieving expression on his beloved's face. _'What did I… oh shit'_ his palm meets his face _'as your coach said earlier this was a game' _his own words sucking him beneath the lowest pits of a total downfall.

"Tetsuya!" he lifts his hands to reach the teen while calling his name.

He knew it… he knew, he fucked up **big time**.


	3. Chapter 3: Vanilla Rhapsody

_**Like a shooting star to where you are**__**  
**__**Are we too late am I too soon?**__**  
**__**You'll make it through you've gone too far**__**  
**__**Will you ever be my star?**_

_-Shooting Star by: Hale__  
_

XoXoXoX

A strong aura of dominance an embodiment of absolute power, Rakuzan Student Council Emperor and Basketball Team Captain, Akashi Seijuuro for he is intelligent, elegant, and powerful and always on the top. He is absolute; no one dares to oppose him, no one dares to talk back to him. Adding to his very intimidating personality is his mismatched crimson and gold eyes, one single glare and your heart will stop as if he's pulling out your soul from your body. This is, the old Akashi Seijuuro not until he was defeated by Kuroko Tetsuya proving his basketball is better than his. Aside from that, he became Akashi's object of affection, his beloved little angel. To put it simply, the one he loves the most.

xxxxx

**Flashback**

"_Tetsuya—wait, hear my explanation" Akashi's expression change, Kuroko shivers from looking at his former captain's eyes. His expression is dead serious, so intense that he can't even walk properly._

_Aomine witnessed how Akashi drags Kuroko outside the gym 'some things not right'. He follows them and tried his best to eavesdrop. _

_As Akashi holding Kuroko's wrist, he tighten the grip causing the bluenette to feel burning sensation. After successfully reaching the gym's backyard, the red head slow his pace before he stops. The former Teiko captain didn't utter any single word, he just stands there facing backwards not wanting to spare a glance to Kuroko._

"_Akashi-kun… please let go of my hand. I'm going back, coach will kill me if she-" Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw a very unusual Akashi Seijuuro._

_He turns around to face Kuroko. Trail of tears pour from his eyes. The feeling of his heart dredging from fear of losing his way on his beloved's heart scares him the most, he don't want to cry as he reveal his weak points, but that's not the point. Kuroko didn't trust him, he doesn't want to trust his heart to anyone even from him. He knows that he crush Kuroko's heart in the past when he is insensitive and in control of everything._

_Kuroko head his way closer to Akashi, looking straight in his eyes "Akashi-kun, I will listen to your explanation so please, don't- cry" the bluenette touch the cold tears in Akashi's cheeks._

"_Tetsuya, I'm going to do the best I can and make you fall for me that even you cannot live without me. This is not a promise, because promise meant to be broken. This is an order, to myself. I am making you fall for me, please kindly remember that." Akashi's tears stop as he made up his mind that he would never gave up on Kuroko._

_Kuroko pitied his former captain, he never sees him acting like that. This was the first time, he answer him in a polite manner "I said it already, I'm looking forward. Don't give up, you hadn't started yet. Do your best to make me fall for you. " _

**-End of Flashback-**

xxxxx

Gazing the clouds and recalling every single moment of Kuroko being with him. The red head captain almost mess up his plan to make Kuroko fall for him. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and imagining how he manages to make Kuroko believe that his intentions were true and his love is nothing to be doubt for.

Akashi is playing with his pen trying to listen to the teacher solving math problems but his mind is filled with Kuroko and Kuroko alone. He cannot concentrate as he trying to think of strategies to win his Tetsuya's heart. Like a raging thunder, idea strikes in his mind that and he accidentally crushed his pen into two. _'That's it! How foolish of me to forget that' _the red head pulled out his smart phone on his pocket and start typing message. A minute later or two, he got a reply.

Dark aura filling through Rakuzan's hallway, Akashi is taking his tour towards the school gate. A man in black suit approximately in his 30's, is standing in a compose manner.

"You're late Aizen." Akashi's words make the man shudders but he pays no mind. Aizen feels his young master is not mad but in fact, very serene. The man smile and bowed to his young master and said "I'm very sorry young master, I had to comply to your father's orders first before heading here".

"Is my father well?"

"He is, but he was whining nonstop every minute, every hour. Please consider visiting him. Saito-sama is looking forward to see you."

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he imagines his father was over reacting again "I will but I already visited him last night, what a childish father I have."

The butler smiles and said "What would you like me to do young master? It is quite unusual of you to call for my help."

"I have a hard time dealing with some school activities and club practices. Under those circumstances, I don't have spare time this week. That's why I called you here." Akashi hand him a manila envelope "I'll be leaving Kyoto next week and spent my one week vacation in Tokyo. Prepare my apartment. Make all the arrangements. I'm counting on you."

"As you wish, Seijjuuro-sama."

xxxxx

**Aomine's POV**

Lazy after noon, skipping class and sleeping dozing on the rooftop is never new to him. Aomine cannot believe on what he just saw and heard on his eavesdropping last night. _'So, Akashi already confesses to Tetsu-'. _The tanned man loves his former shadow dearly but now, Akashi is making the move. Closing his eyes trying reminisce his former shadow's figure, his milky white skin, luscious pink lips, petite but cute body and that wonderful azure orbs. Vanilla scent, he grin when he imagine that Kuroko's perspire was made of vanilla. _'Fuck. Purely adorable, every night I dreamed about it… Me, able to touch, caress, hug, squeeze, bite, lick, kiss and have sex with him. Geez, what am I thinking? This is called rape. Oh, well whatever…'_

xxxxx

**Super Time Skip –one week-**

Kuroko is being Kuroko, sleeping in his class without anyone noticing. Kagami throw a glace on his shadow, stunned by seeing Kuroko's sleeping face. Pale innocent face in a fragile state like a precious expensive pearl, long lashes, small nose, perfectly curved jaw line, lips humming as if he was dreaming of something and a familiar scent of vanilla.

-BONK

"Ouch—what was that for? " Kagami pout shifting his sight on the teacher in front of him.

"Kagami Taiga, I'm calling you! Why are you spacing out? Answer problem no. 2! Now! " the teacher said and the one who hit the book on Kagami's head giving him a nice round lump.

The bluenette was surprised after he heard a loud sound of slam. Kagami is scratching his head, knowing that he was caught slacking by their teacher, Kuroko try his best not to laugh at his light instead he shove his head to the window letting the wind touches his face.

Kuroko and Kagami's last period just ended and now heading to the gym. They have been banned to use the gym for one week because one of the neighbor complains about the noisiness coming from the gym that was the night of their party and headed straight through the principal's office. The principal was so mad resulting for banning the basketball team to use the gymnasium.

"At last, we can finally resume our practice after one whole week playing on outdoor court." Kiyoshi stretch his hands and inhaling the scent of their gym.

"It was Izuki's fault, I told him to decrease the music's volume" Tsuchida pointing his fingers on the eagle-eyed owner.

"Why is it now my fault? I just do what Riko told me to do." the Izuki pouted.

"Mah-mah—stop blaming Izuki. The one we should blame was Riko" the Seirin captain didn't hesitate to say the coach name. "By the way, where's Riko?"

Before someone could answer, the first years arrive at the gym. All of them decided to do some stretching and practice shooting while waiting for the coach to arrive.

BAM! As the gym door slams, four different hair colors appeared.

"What the he-" Kagami was surprised seeing Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki and Murasakibara Atsushi. "Oi—what are you doing here?!"

"Just what I thought, you are so barbaric" Midorima said, crossing his arms and grin.

"What did you say four eyes?!" Kagami rebutted

"KUROKOCCHII-" Kise interfered the conversation as he runs towards the bluenette and immediately hugging him.

"Kise-kun, it hurts I can't breathe. Please get a hold of yourself."

"Tetsu…" the tanned boy approaches Kuroko "I have something to te—"before the final word came up to his mouth Aomine pauses, his eyes on the familiar menacing figure near the door.

For one week, he didn't see his beloved for one week and one day to be exact. Since he is busy in practices and school activities, Akashi only manages to message and call the bluenette. But now, for the next seven days he'll be on Tokyo for a one week vacation. The whole Rakuzan High will be use for seminars from people across the globe for one whole week.

This is a good opportunity on making his move to win Kuroko's heart. And here he is, his good mood is replaced by sour, bitterness and urges to kill. All of his former team mates gather in one place yet no one told him about it.

"Oh it's Aka-chin, hi Aka-chin" Murasakibara approaches his former captain.

"Hello Atsushi, it's nice to see you. You too as well Shintaro, Ryota and-" immediately throw a glare and narrow his eyes at the tanned man "-Daiki".

"It's nice to see you too Akashi, you look well."

"Long time no see Akashicchi, I thought you didn't read my message to you."

"I'm very busy lately Ryota." Akashi replied.

"Ah ok, I see… but what a coincidence, what're you doing here Akashicchi?"

"As you can see, visiting Tetsuya."

The blonde give a confusing look.

"Good after noon Akashi-kun" greeted politely as he walking towards the red head "Come in, you can sit there" pointing at the sky blue bench.

"Good afternoon to you too, thank you Tetsuya… I have a surprise for you. Come with me after your practice"

Kuroko as usual in his expressionless face responded with a nod.

Aomine clenched his fist. His former captain already making his move, he can't imagine the idea of losing his Tetsu to the devil captain. But he love his life, if he interfere now, he might die and his body surely become fish food in the Pacific Ocean.

Akashi was sitting in the bench together with Murasakibara and Midorima. Kise buy drinks for them while Aomine was nowhere to be found. He left as he felt Akashi telling is him to _'back off, I'm making my move. Don't interfere'. _

Seirin continue they're usual training routine.

"I feel very nervous, the Generation of Miracles watching us." Koganei whispers on Mitobe.

"Me too… I hate this" Tsuchida added.

"We don't have a choice, Kuroko told us earlier that they'll leave after we finish the practice. By the way, it's very unusual that Riko is late. Something happen Hyuuga?" the iron heart said with a joyful face.

The coach arrive just exactly Teppei was asking for her. She saw the group of familiar faces, Generation of Miracles _'what are they doing here?'_

"Everyone, Gather round" Riko commanded and all her team mates regroup. "You can go home now, I have important things to do in student council office so I can't supervise the practice. It will resume after the school festival. I'll hand a training menu that you can do at home. That's all dismissed"

They cannot believe what their coach said. It's not her type to be very handy and busy in school events. Riko is the vice president of the student council although she avoids heavy responsibilities as supervising the school festival.

The team packed up and one by one, pays their good bye.

"Tetsuya, I believe your practice is over" the red head stoop up followed by Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Yes Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for waiting"

"Kurokocchi! Finally… where shall we go? To a restaurant, maybe? Neh—Akashicchi, can we have dinner together?" Kise said while wagging his imaginary tail and puppy eyes.

"Kise-chin, nice idea… Aka-chin, I'm hungry too…" the purple head looks at his former captain holding his stomach growls.

"Their right, it's almost dinner not that I'm concerned but I'm starving too." The green head just crossed his arms touch his glasses frame.

Akashi is sighed and suddenly Kuroko poked his cheeks that made the red head blush and jolt by surprise. "W-What is it Tetsuya?"

"I know you're hungry too so after we eat dinner, we will talk"

"Hmm fine then." Akashi's face shifted on the opposite side to avoid Kuroko's cute face.

Kuroko gave his farewell to Kagami and the others.

Something is missing, he look for Aomine which was not with them. "Where's Aomine-kun?" Kuroko pull out a sky blue phone in his pocket and dial Aomine's number.

"Hello. Aomine-kun, where are you?"

"_ahh.. Tetsu,I'm at the open court near your school. Is your practice over?"_

"Yeah… we will be heading to a restaurant and eat dinner. Kindly follow us here."

"_O-ok I will… jah—"_

Akashi stares at the phantom man. He is confident that he can open Kuroko's heart and love him back. He'll try to win his heart over a period of time which was his seven day vacation. This is day one.

On their way to the school gate a ten wheeler truck was blocking the gate. Akashi smirk, his plan will start now. The side of the truck opens…. containing, large pile of Vanilla Milkshakes! Kise and Midorima jaw dropped, Murasakibara's eyes widen and dropped his maiubo.

"Surprise..." whispers at Kuroko's ears, Akashi trying to look at the bluennete's reaction.

Kuroko's eyes… were sparkling! Literally! The red head wanted to laugh when he saw Kuroko's mouth, drooling.

He wipe his sleeve on the bluenette's mouth "What was that for Akashi-kun" Kuroko irritatedly pushes away Akashi's arms. "Do you like it? It's all yours"

An irritated face replace by a cute blush on the cheeks filled with excitement.

"Oi Akashi is this all your doing?" still, Midorima cannot believe and refuse to believe what he saw.

He know Akashi's family is filthy rich but not to this extent, a ten wheeler truck full of Vanilla Milkshake? For who? Midorima didn't have to guess the sole reason for Akashi's craziness.

A man in black suit approach the stunned teens. "Good work Aizen."

"I hope I do the work exactly what you were expecting Akashi-sama"

"Yeah more than what I expect" Akashi smirked at the man.

Kuroko cannot believe what he was seeing; this is the first time in his entire life to be able to drink milkshake as many as he wants with no one able to stop him.

Akashi hold his shoulders and said, "Go ahead… you can have as many as you want after all this was my gift for you as sign of my love" the bluenette's face now was tomato red.

They headed to the truck and obtain their milkshakes. Kuroko's left and right hand is filled with vanilla milkshake slurping into it simultaneously. Akashi joins them obtaining a small sized vanilla milkshake. The large truck is blocking the school gate and starting to attract attention so they decided to move it in another location, near the play ground.

Children playing at the playground scream at joy when they saw the truck containing vanilla milkshakes. They run towards the truck, a girl tripped her feet and fell on the ground. She was crying while saying that her playmate pushes her just to be the first to buy a milkshake.

Kuroko was shocked and run towards the crying girl.

"What's wrong, where were you hurt?" Kuroko asked the girl

"Oni-chan, my playmate pushes me when they saw a truck full of milkshake" the girl replied.

"Okay then…" he lifted the girl and went back to the truck. Other children tag along with him.

Akashi witnesses how good Kuroko is with children, fantasizing _'what if we had our own? What will it looks like?'_

"Akashi-kun, can they have milkshake too?" Kuroko quickly broke his imagination.

"I told you this whole thing was yours, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Thank you…"

"You're don't have to thank me."

"No. Thank you for the gift, I'm pretty overwhelmed but all in all, this was the best thing ever given to me." Kuroko's smile electrocuted Akashi's whole body, a nice sensation, a nice sight right in front of him. _'My plan seems to be working directly to me. I'm the one falling in love again and again.'_

As they giving free vanilla milkshake to the children, a boy approaches the red head. "Oni-chan, you have a very beautiful hair and eyes too. "then sips on his vanilla milkshake. Akashi crouch and smile at the boy while patting its head "Thank you, I hope someday, the one I like notices it and fall for me…" he lift the boy while wearing his genuine smile. "Good luck oni-chan I wish you the best luck to capture his heart" pointing his finger towards the bluenette. Akashi was surprised but found himself amused to the boy's sharp intuition.

Kuroko saw what happen, one thing he discovers in his former captain, Akashi is good with kids. _'I think, he will be a responsible and a good father in his own children in the future'_ he state it in the back of his mind.

The sun is settling down, children went home happily with milkshakes on their hands.

"Those children were cute… I want to see them again" Kise is the first one to talk.

"Indeed, such wonderful beings" Midorima replied adjusting his eyeglasses.

Loud slurping sounds coming from the purple head "neh—Akachin, can I have more?"

"Ask Tetsuya, it was already his"

"Kuro-chin… can I have more?"

"Sure Murasakibara-kun, you don't even have to ask me though" the bluenette answered the purple head blankly.

All of them decided to resume their plan eating dinner together. Having their way to the restaurant, Aomine was there waiting for them, pissed. He said that he was waiting for almost one and a half hour and no one answering his calls. The man was still unaware of the Vanilla Milkshake incident. They felt guilty except Akashi. As the tanned man sulking ended, the group headed on the table near the aquarium large enough to capacitate them. Akashi wave his hands calling for the waiter. The waiter rush on the table and handing them the list of menu.

"I'll have _Pesto_ pasta, mashed potatoes and peach lemon juice_"_ the green head was the first to order placing his lucky item on the table, which was a movie cartoon plushy, a minion from Despicable Me.

"Midorimacchi is very hungry I suppose… haha, me I'll have meatballs and _Margherita_ pasta salad, the drinks uhmm… bring us champagne"

"Hey Kise! We're still underage, we can't drink liquor"

"Come on Aominecchi, we occasionally meet each other and Kurokocchi is finally with us again" Kise smile and hug the bluenette. "Please… can we Akashicchi?"

"I'm allowing it. Bring us champagne."

"Mine is… what is this? L-La-Lasagn-_Lasagna_? Aomine was trying to pronounce the word but failed.

Kuroko smiles when his friend is trying hard to pronounce a foreign word. Aomine hates to study and often to sleep on the rooftop back in Teiko days. So, no doubt that he can't say it properly. Kise laughs and Midorima coughs to hide his laughter.

"uuhhmm, waiterchin, I want this" pointing the cheesy bacon pasta.

The waiter just nodded. He waits for the last one to order. "Excuse me, I would like to have—"

"GYAAH" the waiter almost have a heart attack. He didn't notice there was another guy with them.

"What do you want Tetsuya?" Akashi eyes narrowed at the waiter and asked Kuroko while the stupid waiter is still catching he's breath. _'che, what an impolite manners on my Tetsuya'_

"Just… one slice of pizza and strawberry ice cream" he mumbles.

"That's the only food you want for dinner? So, that explains why you're so short"

Kuroko frowned on Akashi's statement "Well, you're only few centimeters taller than me so that means we're in the same feather"

The bluenette's rebut impregnate a huge silence. All the eyes stiffly focused on their ex-captain. His eyes shut. People on the table is filled with fear. Aomine and Kise gulp trying to find any scissors that would fly across Kuroko.

"Yeah, you're right… I'm sorry for offending you. Waiter, give him what he wants, as for me, I'll have Italian Spaghetti and garlic bread" the red head said calmly. _'Huh?'_ this can be the end of the world. Akashi was very calm sipping his tea after he heard the forbidden word. The waiter finishes writing down all their orders and head back to the kitchen, shivering.

"Apology accepted." Kuroko said while eyes met with Akashi's.

The dinner finishes peacefully and quietly except from Aomine and Kise's rumbling and non stop fighting about anything even on adding salt to their food, they always making way to fight for such nonsense. Akashi handed his gold ATM card to the waiter and pay for the bill before exiting the restaurant. He's always the one to pay when they're eating on restaurants and also to impress Kuroko.

Akashi can't forget the moment they had with vanilla milkshakes, he was able to bring smile to the bluenette as he loves to see him very good at children. Before they start to part ways the bluenette collapsed.

Kuroko's sight starts to blur and suddenly kneeling down the street. "What's wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi was the first to crouch and look at Kuroko. "I feel dizzy Akashi-kun" he murmur.

Everything becomes black, then he passed out.

XoXoXoX

**Oh! Oh! I just finished downloading KnB Season 2 first ep! A-A-AKASHI! oh god**

**my sanity! Ok that's it! I'm writing a rape scene but not in this story HAHAHAHA :) I want it to be filled with pure love 3 all hail AkaKuro fans!**

**I know, I know... I have an evil perverted brain... please be kind to me *bows***

**I'm noob at writing, point my mistakes. **

**-Ahisa**


	4. Chapter 4: Suitor

**First and foremost, I would like to greet Murasakibara Atsushi a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love You Mukkun!**

Thank you so much for the reviews, fav and follows… **I LOVE YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY! *flying kiss***

Guys, have you ever wonder what Akashi smells like? The smell of his sweat, his body, his hair, his clothes...

I'm not sure who must be added pair in the future... please, feel free to suggest! But I made some list:

Aomine/Kise/Midorima/Imayoshi/Nijimura/Kagami

**-Ahisa**

XoXoXoX

Smell of familiar scent waking up the bluenette, comfortably rubbing his eyes underneath the warm cozy blanket while sniffing and hugging a pillow. Scent of wild rose with a little bit of sweetness. Kuroko don't know where the scent came from although he doesn't want to open his eyes due to his attitude of a bed hugger. He swift his hands thru the bed sheet until he reach a certain not-so-soft pillow thing, eyes still close Kuroko pinch the thing he suspected as a pillow.

"ngh.."

'_The pillow talk' _Kuroko eyes still shut, smiling while pinching his talking pillow. Amused by the thing, he hugged it and it feels undeniably _warm. 'Warm?'_

Kuroko slowly open his eyes and…

"Good morning Tetsuya, you're surprisingly clingy today."

"AKASHI-KUN!?" Kuroko shockingly responded and found himself out of the bed. Hand in his chest, heart starting to throb out of the pale with skin and nearly hyperventilating.

"Aw. Your reaction hurt my feelings" the redhead rise from the bed only wearing white v-neck long sleeves that successfully hugging his well-sculptured torso and a navy blue boxer.

"W-what am I doing here and where am I?" Kuroko inspects his own clothes. He sighed for relief, his wearing his own clothes completely knowing that his chastity was safe.

"I don't do anything you don't want me to do. Just so you know." disappointed he looks, Akashi walk away from the bed ignoring the pale figure still dumbfounded on the floor.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Thank you for taking care of me but, can you tell me what happen? And… my head aches… a lot"

Akashi softly glances at his angel, "Prepare yourself first, the shower is on that way. Head downstairs to the kitchen when you're finish and we will be having our breakfast then I will tell you why you're in my house." Soft gentle voice, tone is not commanding or authoritative just voice with a hint of care.

Kuroko nodded and smile at the redhead. _'Maybe, he's not that bad after all'_. The bluenette take a tour in the shower. The shower was surprisingly big with Jacuzzi. Gold plated shower hose, pure white marble stone floor. In front of the mirror is five different expensive looking bottles which is surely Akashi's variety of fragrances. Due to his curiosity, Kuroko inspects the bottle and smells it one by one. Finishing the last bottle he realizes one thing, the last bottle, is a sweet scent of rose alluring and tickling his nose accompanying by the feeling of dominance that'll make anyone's heart submit.

Kuroko lifts his head dumbfounded at the mirror and a figure was right behind him.

Akashi Seijuuro. He was amazed, yet feels very awkward. He knocks a couple of times but no one responding so he thought something bad happened to his beloved. And there he was, his Tetsuya holding his favorite perfume.

"What have we here?" the Rakuzan's sadistic captain smirked at Kuroko and grab a towel in the cabinet "Sorry, I forgot this" then step out of the shower before Kuroko utter a word.

Kuroko want to bury his body beneath the floor or get a rocket and fly away up to the surface of the earth and never wanting to go back again. _'I'm going to hang myself, right here, right now. That was so stupidly embarrassing. What am I going to do? How will I face Akashi-kun? I want to die now as in now! " _with the teary eye he takes himself for some shower to forget that embarrassing event.

Meanwhile, Akashi went downstairs after a very fucking cold bath. The tiny bit of restraint is beginning to snap, one more tempting event between him and Tetsuya, he don't know what will happen. Taking a cold bath in a cold weather, that was nice, very nice Akashi sarcastically said to himself.

Kuroko taking his tour to the stairs, he was amazed by how the furniture is set beautifully and neatly. The living room consists of big red leather sofa circling half of the living room, a 110" plasma television (famous electronic company latest model), cherry wood table in the mid part, a fireplace perfect for this kind of weather and the whole area is made up of wooden floor. A kind and warm environment, completely contradicts his ex-captain's cold and intimidating personality. _'Maybe I should take back the cold, he's really nice I think'_ Kuroko said to himself.

The bluenette can hear the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. A certain flame red hair is busy managing the stove. Nice smell of delicious food on the table, British style breakfast.

"Good morning Tetsuya, have a seat make yourself comfortable" Akashi greeted the bluenette with a frying pan on his left hand, a spatula in his right.

"Good morning to you too Akashi-kun and sorry for intruding" Kuroko replied in a monotone voice. His baby blue orbs are locked on Akashi's back wearing a pink ruffle apron tied in his waist and a ribbon for the final touch, an unusual yet wonderful view for the phantom man. He should take a photo of it, he grabs his phone opening the camera application "For the sake of your safety, you should not do what you are planning to do Tetsuya." Akashi said in an authoritative tone.

"I's sorry Akashi-kun, but you look really good"

"Am I? But you should not take pictures without consent"

"…"

"Unless we both taking the picture" the redhead snatch Kuroko's phone with camera application still on. He takes off the apron and put it on the bluenette. Akashi lean closer to Kuroko his hands on the smaller figure shoulders "Cheese". On one single snap, a cute photo that will be Akashi's most precious treasure revealed.

-Send-

The photo was sent as fast as lightning. Indeed, Akashi must get hold of this cute treasure until he die. He gives the phone to the owner that still pouting and staring at him. The picture he sends to himself set as his wallpaper. The sight of Kuroko wearing the pink apron was surprisingly looking good on him. They looked like newlyweds. Akashi thought he was very adorable, cute and delicious. _'Delicious… delicious… delicious…'_ the words clouded up his mind and start to fantasize **again.**

"Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun"

"Ah yes, I just remember something"

"Uhmm shall we eat?"

"Oh yeah, by the way, I called your parents last night and I tell them that you will be staying here over night."

Kuroko realizes that he can't remember any memories on how he got here. "Do you mind if I ask you somethi—?"

Akashi look at him straight in the eye that makes the bluenette pause for a while. "Champagne…"

"W-What?" Kuroko had no clue of what Akashi just said.

"Last night when we eat our dinner in a restaurant, you remember Ryota ordering a bottle champagne?"

"You mean the yellowish liquid that all of you were drinking?" the redhead smirked founding out that Kuroko is really an innocent adorably cute little angel.

"Exactly… that was some kind of liquor though I don't know how you ended up taking that after I told you to only drink water"

"Ah well about that… as long as I can recall, while you excuse yourself to the bathroom, Aomine-kun hand me a square glass. He said that it was given to him by a girl waiter with big boobs. He also said that he was too full and can't drink it anymore so he gave it to me. I was curious and I try drinking the whole thing, it taste very bitter so I decided to hand it to Kise-kun, after smelling the content of the glass he said something about… uhmm.. Vodka is it, I'm not sure"

He was not pissed in his entire life as a human being. Knowing that his Tetsuya intake an alcohol without him knowing. "Why didn't you tell me, I'm very worried because you passed out on the street."

"At first I thought that it was just some kind of water that's why I didn't tell you"

Akashi sighed, he knows that among them, the generation of miracles, Kuroko is the only sweet adorable innocent little angel.

The duo starts eating. Kuroko was mesmerized and amazed because the food is really delicious.

"Delicious, I don't know Akashi-kun is good at cooking"

"Thank you for the compliment, did you like it?"

"Yeah" *munch*

"You should eat more, ok?"

Kuroko nods as sign of defeat. He must obey his former captain without any question or hesitation. But just this morning, he was amazed of many things that he discovers about Akashi. He was living alone in an elegant house, he can cook (chuckles), he looks good in an apron and he really smells nice, very nice.

xxxxx (On the next day : The day of Seirin's School Festival)

"Kuroko! Where are you?!" Kagami's voice was echoing throughout the hallway.

School festival. Everyone was busy preparing for the school fest including their senpais. Kuroko's section will be doing a maid café. All the preparations are done and all the costumes were set.

"Kagami-kun…"

"GYAAAH— Kuroko!?"

"Lower you voice Kagami-kun"

"Bastard, don't show up without warning. I can die from heart attack you know." Kagami said, holding his chest and catching his breath for running back-and-forth looking for Kuroko.

"I'm checking out our senpai's hunted house."

"Oh, I see. But the class rep is looking for you, she's so mad that she made me come to look for you. You will be participating in the maid café as a butler."

"I understand, Kagami-kun's a butler too?"

Kagami shook his head "No. I am the cook so I'll be staying at the kitchen."

"Ah, so, shall we head back?"

xxxxx

The setting of the café is very beautiful. Flowers everywhere, pink furniture's decorated according to the arrangement of the table. The cookware and other utensils are neatly set in the kitchen area.

"Kagami-san, where's your friend?" the class rep trying to look for the person she was expecting.

"I'm right here Ayano-san" Kuroko poked the class rep shoulder.

"WAAH— don't scare me like that Kuroko-san"

"I'm sorry, uhmmm… Ayano-san, Kagami-kun said that you're looking for me, can I help you with something?"

"Ah yes, come with me" before Kuroko reacts, Ayano already grab his wrist and drag him to the clothing area.

The school will be open to the public nine o'clock sharp.

xxxxx

"Please please I begged you Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise holding his captain's leg trying to convince him if he can skip their afternoon practice.

"God dammit Kise, stop being annoying" as he step his foot on Kise's face.

Kise crying loudly "Kurokocchi's school fest today and I don't want to miss it, please senpai. You can come with me if you want"

"Who wants to come with you and by the way, are you gay? Doing this stuff just to see a man?"

The blond stood up and look at his captain "Kurokocchi is special to me senpai, and I don't mind being called gay if it was for him"

Kasamatsu sighed and finally agrees just to stop Kise's annoying whines and whims. The copy cat wags his imaginary tail as he run soon after his captain granted his wish. "Wait, Kise! You're not attending class?" just as he said that, Kise was already heading towards the school gate. _'So fast, that annoying shithead'_

xxxxx

Luckily, Touou Academy is having an annual school blessing so the students don't have classes. Momoi intrudes Aomine's bedroom and open the window while Aomine was still sleeping.

"Dai-chan! Its morning already wake up!"

"…ngh"

"Hey! Dai-chan, its Tetsu-kun's school festival. We should visit him!"

"Dammit Satsuki, close the window."

"You look like you're not interested"

Actually, Aomine was looking forward at his former shadow's school festival. He really wants to see him but afraid that if he and Kuroko have to be alone together, his self-restraint will vanish and might attack the pale boy unconsciously. He doesn't want to be hated by the person he loves the most and he surely does not want to be killed by his ever scary captain. But if worst comes to worst, Aomine will have to fight his love for Kuroko and that day, is not today.

xxxxx

Midorima and Takao's second subject has ended. Takao being annoying trying to persuade Midorima in visiting Seirin's school festival.

"neh Shin-chan, we should visit Seirin today. I heard that Kurochan's section will be doing a maid café."

"Shut up Takao. I'm not interested and I don't have time to spare." Midorima replied not giving a glance on Shutoku's point guard.

"Stop being a tsun-tsun… I'm sure you know that our classes are half day." Takao grin patting the greenhead's back.

Midorima's lucky item today was a pair of white stockings and that would be inside his pocket.

"By the way Shin-chan, I know you're lucky item today was a pair of white stockings. If you don't come with me, I shall broadcast it to all the students here and that will make you a pervert… teehee"

The green head narrowed his eyes with the urge of hitting the annoying Takao "Fine."

"Yay! Awesome!" Takao jumps looking overly excited. One's again, he will meet his super cute enemy/rival Kuroko Tetsuya.

xxxxx

Atsushi grab his phone from his bag after hearing a specific ringtone. The ringtone was prepared for Akashi. It was for him to detect if Akashi is calling him and to answer it as soon as possible.

"Yes, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said with a lazy voice.

"Atsushi, tell everyone to gather and meet at Tetsuya's school. This is an order."

"Okay~"

xxxxx

Akashi gives himself a final round in front of the mirror. He has to look handsome yet casual in front of his beloved. He wears a faded gray sweatshirt hoodie, fitted cargo pants, high lace-up boots, black leather wrist watch on his left hand, slightly messing his usual hair that make him look like a model from head to foot 360 degrees. All of this for his Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi is not the type of a person to dress like this but somehow he was amazed on how good he looks wearing only casual clothes. _'I should do this more often'_ he chuckles.

He looked at the time, nine thirty. The school must've open to the public now. The redhead grabs his keys on the table and headed to the garage. He smirked seeing his red _Ducati 848 EVO_. This thing was written on the list he gave to his butler. He will use it to reach Tetsuya's school as fast as possible because he never knew; someone might make a move on his beloved. Akashi starts the gear putting his red helmet matching the colour of his bike.

It's pretty **Badass**.

xxxxx

Back to the school, Kagami is freaked out because the ingredients were kind of short. People start crowding the café. The food they serve was really selling and that's the reason why he's freaking out. Everyone is so busy to help him buy ingredients. Then he thought of Kuroko. He hasn't seen him since Kuroko was dragged by the class rep to the clothing area.

Kagami exited the kitchen and take his tour to the clothing area. He narrowed his eyes trying to look for a powder blue haired boy but all he can see is a girl standing in front of the window. Her dress is different from his other classmates, color pink maid costume with white lace apron.

"Ah… excuse me, have you seen a short boy dressed as a butler? He's kinda pale and his face is expressionless."

The girl turned her head and punch Kagami right in the gut.

"Ow- what the hell?" he's eyes widen. A very beautiful girl in right front of him, skin as white as pearl, rosy red lips, very long lashes, light cream hair and a familiar baby blue orbs.

"Don't call me short, Kagami-kun" the girl replied. It was Kuroko.

Kagami stare at the figure, inspecting it from head to foot. His shadow, an ever expressionless person was actually a _woman_!

"I know what you are thinking. Well, you're wrong. I'm sure of myself that I'm a man"

His partner blinks a couple of times before saying "Who would've thought that you were so… beautiful"

"Please spare me from that word, Ayano-san is using that word nonstop to describe me and I'm sick of it" Kuroko grab a fan and starts cooling himself because the fabric of the costume is really thick and very lacey so it's very uncomfortable.

"I thought you were a butler. So, why are you dressing like that?" Kagami asked and still cannot believe on how they manage to persuade Kuroko to wear a woman's costume.

"Ayano-san said that the butler costume was out of stock and the only thing left was this pink lacey maid costume. Since I already agreed on helping, I try it out" the bluenette said, who was not bluenette at all while chuckling at Kagami's reaction.

Kagami is still rooted at place he was standing.

"Kagami-kun, your nose… is bleeding"

"Oh shit…" he wipes the blood with his apron "Kuroko, do you have something to do?"

"Not at all, Ayano-san said I should stand by and wait for her"

"Perfect, can you accompany me? The ingredients are not enough so I have to go out to buy it."

"Okay" Kuroko replied and now heading at the door.

"Don't tell me, you're planning to go out in that costume?"

"No one will notice me Kagami-kun."

"Ah… you're right"

xxxxx

A lot of women are squirming near Seirin's school gate the famous model and the ace of Kaijo, Kise Ryota is waiting for others to arrive. He received a phone call from Murasakibara saying that they had to comply in Akashi's order. So all he needs to do is to wait although he wants to see his Kurokocchi badly. Ten minutes later upon his arrival, he heard Momoi's voice.

"Ki-chan!" the girl called his name. She was with the Touou's ace, Aomine Daiki.

"Hi Momoicchi, Aominecchi" the blond cheerfully greet his former team mates.

"Satsuki, what's this all about?" Aomine didn't know that they had to go with the others.

"Akashi-kun said that we should meet here" the pinkette replied.

Their arrival is followed by Midorima who was with Takao Kazunari.

"Wow, the famous Kiseki no Sedai in one place. This is awesome" Takao commented after seeing the faces of the famous team.

"Shut it Takao, anyway where is Akashi"

A tall guy with a paper bag full of snacks approaches the group, no other than Yosen's center, Murasakibara Atsushi. He wasn't with Himuro since his partner attends a family gathering.

"neh— Aka-chin not here~?" the purple head lazily said while munching potato chips.

"How many times I have to tell you that stop eating while talking" Midorima replied annoyingly to the tall man.

"Mido-chin so strict. You're gonna get old easily you know."

"Wahahahaahahhaha!" Takao laughs out loud and starts to slam his hands at the lamppost near them.

The group stands out among the regular pile of crowded people. Takao's laughter cuts off when a black motorcycle stopped in front of them. On the driver's back, there is a big bulk of red roses, super big brown teddy bear with big ribbon on its neck and three boxes of vanilla and strawberry macaroons.

Akashi take off his helmet "Well well, I just arrive in time."

"Woah! Amazing! What a badass motorcycle, is that _Ducati 848 EVO_?" Takao cannot believe what's right in front of him. It was the latest model of the bike he saw in a magazine last night.

"Oh, the point guard of Shutoku, good day to you and yes, it is" Akashi said smirking.

"Akashi, you're late… tsk" Midorima blabbed adjusting his glasses.

"I am not Shintaro rather you're too early" the redhead rebut.

"Guys… were attracting too much attention here. Can we just go inside?" Kise suddenly interfere.

As they enter the school, Akashi told them not to get separated until they meet Kuroko. The redhead did not follow the group as he trying to find the parking lot. He takes a glance on a familiar tall red hair man near the back gate. Kagami Taiga. He was accompanied by a light cream haired girl about the same height as Kuroko. Akashi did not pay any mind. There is only one particular reason why he's here. He needs to see Kuroko and nothing else matters.

xxxxx

"You sure you want to come with me?" Kagami asked Kuroko for the thirty second time.

"If you don't want me to accompany you, fine I'll just go ba—"

Kuroko's phone ring "Hello Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, where are you? I told you that I'm coming here right?"

"I'm sorry but I went out to buy additional ingredients in our café."

"I understand, we're going to look around, call me if you're done."

Kuroko was confused "Wait, _we_?"

"Yes. Atsushi, Ryota, Daiki, Satsuki, Shintaro and Shutoku's point guard Takao Kazunari. Their all with me, so you must return here as fast as you can."

"Ok, sorry for making you wait. I'm hanging up Akashi-kun, see you later."

"Please take care."

Akashi hangs up first. The conversation ended but the phone is still in Kuroko's ear. All his thoughts are focused on one man, the man he was talking with moments ago. He chuckles and flips his phone putting it to his costume lace pocket.

Men and women, shifting their head looking at the cute light cream haired girl who was with Kagami. No one dares to approach Kuroko because Kagami looks so enraged after realizing that Kuroko in a cute maid dress was attracting different kinds of attention. He stays close with the phantom man.

Kuroko feels everybody was watching him from all different angles. He did not pay any mind to it as they were heading back to the school. He called Akashi and tells him that he's almost near the school. He and Kagami will use the main entrance because the parking lot entrance was too far.

And then again, all the people crowding outside the building starts to make way for Kuroko. Eyes glued to the beautiful lady passing their way. People talking and trying to get Kuroko's attention but Kagami was present. He safely guarded Kuroko until they successfully reach the café.

xxxxx

Kagami opens the door and the first thing he saw was a group of faces that they already defeated, Generation of Miracles featuring Takao Kazunari and Touou's pink haired manager (he forgot her name).

"You're all here again?!" Kagami point his finger to the group.

"Watch your attitude Taiga. We are not here for you." Akashi narrowed his eyes that bring Kagami's feet shivering "Where's Tetsuya?" in a commanding tone.

"Kagami-kun, please don't start a fight. I told you that they're coming here." a monotone voice can be heard echoing but not too loud in four corners of the room. All the attention is now focused on a petite pale girl.

30 seconds later after the head to foot body check. Akashi's eyes widen _'My angel, so beautiful. Who the hell makes him like that! He's beautiful but I don't like the attention he was receiving. Those eyes staring at my Tetsuya! It feels like everyone wants to steal him away from me!' _then he puts his hands in his pocket preparing tall his hidden scissors.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!" all together except Akashi and Murasakibara although his maiubo fell into the ground after seeing Kuroko so beautiful, so cute and looking delicious.

Takao blushed as he is the one who notice Kuroko first and from that moment, he knows he fell in love.

Ayano, their class rep approaches the bluenette "I'm looking for you! Help us out." Handing him a silver tray and putting a lacey pink head band making him look cuter than any other girl wearing the same costume. "Okay, you should take the order of your friends, and Kagami-san, please go back to the kitchen"

Kagami was forcedly pushed towards the kitchen while Kuroko is taking the order of his former team mates.

Kuroko clear his throat "Good day masters, I am happy to serve you" then smiles cutely with cheeks slightly blushing because of embarrassment. _'He's so fucking cute!'_

"Tetsu-kun! You're so cute. Tetsu-kun is the most beautiful girl here, right Dai-chan?" Momoi squirms hugging the bluenette suffocating him to her breast.

"Uh… well… yeah" Aomine said when he shifts his head away from Kuroko. He thanked Buddha for giving him tanned skin so that his blush is hardly seen.

Kise joins Momoi on hugging Kuroko but on the back of his mind, he wants to steal the bluenette buy a ticket and travel all the way to Antarctica build an ice kingdom there and live happily ever after. His fantasies died right after he heard a snipping sound. Akashi is smiling at him, not a smirk but a smile that gives chills down to his bone marrow.

Midorima notice Takao's quietness.

"How very unusual of you… being quiet" the green head said upon noticing his partner's sudden change of attitude.

"No I'm not Shin-chan. I'm just, you know… surprised."

"Well, Kuroko really have lots of surprises under his sleeve. But still, I don't like him."

"Don't be like that, I know you find him very cute. Ne—?

"…"

Kuroko take their orders and hand it to Kagami. After looking at the orders, Kagami take a quick glance on Kuroko and smirked devilishly. "Kagami-kun, please don't put unnecessary things on the food. Even though you're in the bad mood you should do your job properly."

"Hey! I'm doing my job properly." Kagami frowned when Kuroko found out his plan.

"Good. Thank you." gorgeous smile was drawn to the face of the bluenette.

The waiter/maid assist Kuroko and place all the food on a large table "Enjoy your food masters." taking his leave, Akashi grab Kuroko's hands and whisper to his ears _"Meet me at the parking lot, when you're done"_ when their face was slowly parting Akashi wink at him. Kuroko blushed and quickly rushed to the kitchen.

'_I can't believe it. Did Akashi-kun just wink?' _

The food was served with the help of other maid waitresses, different kinds of sweets, cakes and refreshing drink. Kuroko leave them after serving the food and helps with the customer's orders. A group of girls from other school wants to take picture with Kuroko but failed because they feel some dark energy was focused on them.

Akashi and the gang finish the last batch of sweets and buy some take out because of Murasakibara's gluttony.

"Tetsuya, remember what I said to you."

"Okay Akashi-kun. Everyone, please enjoy yourselves in our school festival *bows*"

"Whaaaat? Kurokokocchi's not coming with us?" Kise whines

"I can't Kise-kun, they need my assistance here, maybe later." Kuroko replied.

"uhg.. Okay."

"Well, see you later Tetsu." Aomine added

All of them leave the café as Akashi tells them that they can separate now. Momoi drag Aomine to the haunted house. Takao and Midorima proceed to a takoyaki stand. Kise was being chased by the fan girls and now hiding on the top of a tree. Murasakibara just sit on a bench and eat the take out sweets from the café.

Akashi is looking for a quiet place and his feet drags him to the library. A few people occupy the library which suits his longing for some moment of peace. He search for a book to read and finally decided to be contented with one book more likely it was a novel.

xxxxx

-RING-

"Akashi Seijuuro speaking."

"Akashi-kun, I'm done."

The red head did not notice the caller's ID because he was so drawn to the novel he was reading. "Ah, yes I'm sorry. I'm here at the library but I'll be on my way. Meet me at the parking lot."

"… Okay"

It was exactly four o'clock when Kuroko and Akashi arrive in the parking lot. The red head was holding a bouquet of flowers, a big brown teddy bear and boxes of macaroons.

"For you…" Akashi hand the bouquet to Kuroko then the teddy bear and the macaroons.

"uhhmm… What is this for?"

"My gift of course"

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I'm your suitor"

"Why red roses?"

"Because it represents me, means I'm giving myself to you."

"Why teddy bear?

"Because it's cute and it suits you, the bear will protect you when I'm not around."

"Why macaroons and it's in three boxes?"

"It means three letter words, I-LOVE-YOU" then Akashi smile and crossed his arms proud of his answers.

Kuroko looks down, his bangs covering his face "Pft.. hahahaha" he laughs loudly enough to reach the red head's ear.

"Why are you laughing? That's rude Tetsuya" Akashi was shock, this is the first time he see the phantom man laugh so hard.

"I-I'm so sorry…" gasping his breath Kuroko look at the red head "You're good Akashi-kun, I can never win and argument with you. Thank you very much, I'll keep this…"

Kuroko smell the scent of the flower, it's almost the same scent of Akashi's perfume. Then he notices a fake rose among the pile of fresh roses.

"Akashi-kun"

"Hmm?"

"Uh… there's a fake flower here." Kuroko look at him in a blank face.

Akashi slowly touch the blunette's cheeks "All the flowers meant to die and when that day comes, they'll become dry and unappealing. You heard what I said before right? Those roses represent my devotion to you, so when all the roses die my love for you might also die. Do you understand what it means? Until all the roses rot including the fake one, I will give myself to you and my love to you wholeheartedly."

xxxxx

Kuroko can't find a way to sleep and keeps staring at the flowers that his former captain gave him _'Did he really love me that much? He's a good man but there is room of doubts in my heart and still cannot bring myself to believe in all of his word. I wonder why… maybe it's too good to be true."_

xxxxx

Akashi was looking at the window reminiscing Kuroko arms around his waist. He sends the bluenette in his home using his bike. Sweet sound of his beloved's laughter make his spine shiver and heart throb faster. He took his phone on the table and look at his phone's current wallpaper. The red head was so happy.

**He's so happy that he can make Tetsuya laugh so hard.**

**He's so happy from the feeling of the Tetsuya's arms around his waist.**

**He's so happy that Tetsuya made him feel like this.**

**He's so happy on every little thing about Tetsuya.**

**...He's so happy for loving Kuroko Tetsuya…**

XoXoXoX

End for now

I'm not surprised if some of you were confused on Akashi's last words to Kuroko.

"_All the flowers meant to die and when that day comes, they'll become dry and unappealing. You heard what I said before right? Those roses represent my devotion to you, so when all the roses die my love for you might also die. Do you understand what it means? Until all the roses rot including the fake one, I will give myself to you and my love to you wholeheartedly"_

I try so hard to explain the whole idea on my mind.

*Red roses represent Akashi.*

*The bouquet consists of twelve red roses including the fake one (plastic flower)… The real roses will die after a couple of days... but the fake one will stay forever…*

*He gave the roses to Tetsuya which means he devoted himself to love and cherish Kuroko forever.*


	5. Chapter 5 : Bottom of my Heart

It takes so long for me to update -SORRY!-

The progress of the story is so slow... but that is the concept guys... Do not worry my fellow AkaKuro's! Maybe Kuroko will give in soon! SOON... nyahaha...

**~Ahisa~**

* * *

Clear blue sky above Akashi's crimson hair. He woke up before his alarm clock buzz and decided to go the park near his apartment, jogging in a good weather wasn't bad after all; having a one week vacation really gives him peace of mind. The red head snagged his _iPod nano_ in the pocket of his jacket to select a song. Browsing songs, he decided to play _Everything _by Michael Bublé.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell.__  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
__You're every minute of my everyday._

Akashi likes the song because the lyrics really suit his beloved Tetsuya. '_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__. __It's you, it's you, You make me sing__, __You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_.' The red head sings some part of the song enjoying every peaceful moment he has.

* * *

On the other hand, Rakuzan's regulars, the three uncrowned kings receive an early message from their captain which was very unusual since their on a one week vacation. Akashi never texted them unless it's about reminding them for trainings and extended practices.

_Subject: Tokyo_

_To: Kotaro/Reo/Eikichi_

_Come to Tokyo ASAP. Ride the first train. My scissors are waiting for those who're late._

_-Akashi_

Reo immediately call Kotaro while packing his things that he might needed later. Toothbrush, cologne, soap, shampoo and all the hygienic things he uses every day. Who knows, he might be staying at Tokyo more than one day.

"Yes Reo-nee?" Kotaro picks up his phone obviously still half asleep.

"What're you doing? Have you read Sei-chan's message?"

"Ahh.. chotto~" Kotaro hold the call and open the message that Reo told him about. "Holy cow! "

"Hey! The train will leave 15 minutes from now, so hurry up. If we're late, Sei-chan will surely bit our head off!"

"….."

"Kotaro!"

-Toot toot toot

After hearing a loud noise from the other line, it cut off. Reo try to call Eikichi but he's not answering.

Reo was almost at the station when he saw Eikichi eating at the convenience store near the station. He waves his hands to get the muscled man's attention.

"Dammit where's that fucking man, the train will be leaving in two minutes." Eikichi said very irritated.

"Oi! Oi! Reo-nee, Gorilla!" a voice came out of nowhere. The voice became clearer and clearer as it was approaching them. It's Kotaro.

"Hurry, we should get in..." Reo lead the two and now their sitting at the mid part of the train.

* * *

7:32 on Akashi's watch. He decided to stop for a coffee in _Starbucks. _The coffee shop is two-story, it was bit noisy for him on the ground floor so he chooses to seat on the second floor which was an open view. Akashi seats cross-legged on a red couch near the veranda on the top of the entrance so he can see the arrival of his team mates and puts his espresso on the table. A large canopy umbrella attached in the center of the table was protecting him from the ray of sunlight but even so, the redhead wears his aviator sunglasses. He looks like a freakin' holy wood star.

20 minutes have passed. Akashi was bored out of his skull and decided to call Kuroko. A couple of ring, the bluenette finally picks up his phone.

"—Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya here"

"Good morning Tetsuya, by how you speak, you just got up am I right? I bet you're still drooling" Akashi let out a chuckle

"Good morning to you too and I'm not the kind of person drooling when asleep."

"Hai hai… I'm truly aware you look so beautiful when you're asleep"

"Did you call just to say cheesy things so early in the morning?"

"Nope. I just want to hear your voice. I'm at the coffee shop few blocks away from your house. Should I visit you?"

"Please refrain yourself for doing that and by the way, what're you doing there?"

"… I'm surprise why you ask me what I'm doing in a COFFEE SHOP."

"…"

"hmn?"

"I'm hanging up…"

"Wait, I'm just kidding… I take the opportunity to go for a jogging."

"I see…"

"Anyways, your school festival hasn't ended right? So you'll be heading to the school?"

"Yes , but I'm not needed there anymore. Our class rep told me that they can handle it and I refuse to wear girl costume again."

"Aw, you look cute in a maid costume you know"

"… I'm really hanging up…"

"Tetsuya, wait—"

"…"

"Hey"

"… Don't call me cute ever again."

"Ok, I will, I promise."

Kuroko and Akashi's phone conversation last for 15 minutes. The red head decided to end the phone call because he spotted his team mates entering the coffee shop. "So, see you later Tetsuya. Take care" Akashi said then presses a button to end the call.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock when Kuroko decided to go to a bookstore. The area is quite crowded but it doesn't matter because he can use his misdirection and take it as his advantage to look for a good book to read. Searching for a book in the romance/drama section, Takao Kazunari, Shutoku's point guard saw him "Kuro-chan, what a surprise finding you here"

"It's been a while Takao-kun. How are you?" Kuroko politely greeted.

"What are you doing here? It's your school festival right?"

"Our class rep said that she won't need my help anymore so I don't have to attend. After all, the school fest will end this afternoon."

"Whaa— so fast, two days for a school fest is not enough."

"Well… we don't have a choice. The principal said so."

"Yikes,.. uhm, you done choosing books?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to pay this to the counter. If you'll excuse me."

"Go ahead."

The bluenette make his way to the counter and pays for the book. Takao is waiting for him outside the bookstore.

"Done?" shutoku's point guard smiles and tap his hands on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Yep. You don't have classes?"

"Ah… well, actually I skip classes today to visit my grandma at the hospital" Kuroko look at him worried. "Hey, she's ok, don't make that face. Thank you for the concern."

"…"

"Shall we grab lunch?"

"I don't mind"

* * *

Akashi and his team mates Reo Mibuchi, Eikichi Nebuya and Kotaro Hayama were practicing something for almost four hours straight in one of the room in Akashi's apartment.

"Damn, I can't get it. How should I suppose to—!" Eikichi annoyingly said in a monstrous voice.

"Muscle gorilla should stop complaining before Sei-chan punishes you."

"What did you say?!"

"I said gorillas are stupid" Kotaro continue teasing the muscled man.

"Kotaro, Eikichi stop fighting." Reo throws his flip-flops on the duo.

Akashi went back to the room holding a tray with cookies and red iced-tea. He placed it on the mahogany table near Reo.

"You done what I told you to do Reo?" Akashi sounds demanding.

"Almost finish… uhm, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Where are you planning to use this?"

"Just finish what you're doing, you will find out later."

"Hey Sei-chan~" Kotaro intervene munching his cookies.

"Don't talk while eating, that's a bad habit you developing Kotaro" Akashi glance his mismatch eyes to the pile of paper on the floor in front of Kotaro "Is this all set?" he picks up the papers and scan every single word written on it.

"Yes Sei-chan, did you like it~"

"Perfect."

* * *

After eating at a fast food, the hawk-eyed point guard and the phantom man decided to stop by in an arcade across the street.

"Kuro-chan, let's play shooting ball" Takao pointed at the basketball game machine.

"I'm not sure.. I'm not good at shooting."

"Huh? What the hell are you saying? You have the phantom shot."

"It's a different story… the game is only made for normal shooting."

"Agh… geez, ok wait here."

The point guard headed to the basketball game machine while Kuroko's attention was captured by a cute stuff toy at the crane, a cute plush toy version of Nigou. The bluenette immediately grab a coin and try play the crane. Takao beat the current high score on the game and won a prize after he received his prize, he went back to the place he left Kuroko but his eyes look sad and disappointed.

"Hey, why you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad… I'm just… a little disappointed" still not glancing at the hawk-eye owner, Kuroko pointed the crane machine with nigou plushy.

Takao chuckled when he saw Kuroko's cuteness being disappointed that he can't get the plushy "Here…" handing the Nigou plushy much bigger than the other inside the crane.

"H-How…" to that unreadable stoic face, Takao can read Kuroko's reaction that made him fall in love even more with the pale boy "You look… how should I say this, surprise and joyous I think… haha"

"Takao-kun… Thank you very much"

"You're welcome."

The duo parted ways. Kuroko decided to go his school gym before going back home. He played by himself practicing his phantom shot. It's just like a dream, finally defeated his former captain and winning the Winter Cup. _'Akashi-kun_ the bluenette found himself smiling while remembering how Akashi was being sweet to him ever since the Winter Cup.

"What am I thinking?" slaps himself but not too hard. He grabs his phone from his pocket and texted Kagami to come over to the gym if he was not busy.

Kagami receive the message who were at that time, cooking for the last set of remaining ingredients that would fill up his classmates large appetite. He replied to Kuroko that their senpais would be meeting them at the school ground before the dance.

* * *

Akashi and his teammates prepare all the things that will be used for Akashi's courting. They put it in their captain's gold Porsche tainted with the design of red dragon near the right side above the tail lights. The sun nearly went down and before heading to the location of the bluenette, Akashi called him.

"Tetsuya"

"Hello Akashi-kun. Good evening"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Seirin Gym."

"You're practicing?"

"Not at all… I decided to participate in evening dance for the closing ceremony of school festival."

"I see. Wanna eat dinner with me after that?"

"Uh—ok…"

"Alright… I'll call you later, bye" the redhead hangs up before Kuroko could speak.

Seirin team goes to the open ground to meet their coach. She said that there will be fireworks display after the dance and a surprise concert from Seirin High famous band.

The dance starts; all the second years participate on the dance including the coach. The first year trio is part of the concert so they headed to the backstage to prepare leaving Kagami and Kuroko alone.

"What the hell, leaving us behind?!" Kagami scratch his head and look at the smaller figure beside him.

"Kagami-kun, stop using bad words" the pale boy replied to him.

"So… What shall we do?"

"I'm going to our classroom. I forgot my notebook at my desk."

"Ah—I'll come with you…" Kagami and Kuroko left the crowd as the dance ended.

The bluenette is looking for his notebook when suddenly…

"KUROKO TETSUYA!" a shout for his name alarmed his attention and peek out the window two story below the ground.

Crowd was filled with voices asking for "Who is Kuroko?"

People's attention was diverted on the stage where the concert will be occurred. The lights coming from the stage started to fill the whole area. In Kuroko's confusion on who the hell would call his name in front of the crowd, he can see a familiar figure with bright red hair. Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm here standing in front of so many people to confess and state my love for you. For they are the witness of my unwavering feelings and finally hear you say 'YES' " ('YES' means Kuroko will go out with Akashi) with the use of microphone, Akashi successfully blurted his feelings throughout the whole school.

"Who—is that Akashi?!" Kagami's eyes nearly gouge out to his eye sockets slightly tapping Kuroko's shoulder.

"A-Akashi-kun"

The redhead jumps off the stage and headed to the area beneath the classroom, where he can see Kuroko is on the second floor, near the windows eyes locked on him.

He was followed by his Rakuzan teammates, this time holding instruments. Reo on the guitar, Kotaro on maracas and Eikichi on a guitar also.

"Akashi-kun… Ah- I'm going down, wait for—"

"No. Tetsuya… Stay where you are… hear me first." Akashi gives his gentle smile on Kuroko.

No one in the ground was making any noise. All eyes focused on the group who caught their attention. As Akashi gave the signal…

1…

2…

3... 4

Reo began strumming along with Eikichi. Kotaro is humming but not distracting to the ears. Akashi opens his mouth and…

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart…__  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark…_

Kuroko eyes widen and his whole body trembles, his heart banging in his chest wanting to jump off. Akashi's voice… it's freakingly wonderful. He can feel his goose bumps. The redhead continues with his heart is filled with love right now.

_Try as I may I can never explain__  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing_

…

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me__  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall__  
__You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Some people, who were watching Akashi sings, start to grab their phone and record the red head's singing. As for the second years basketball team, it was a rare… very rare sight of the usual dominant and sadistic captain of respected Rakuzan to visit their school and started singing out of nowhere.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud _(As Akashi sings the line, he look at the pile of people who was watching them)

_But when you hold me near __  
__You drown out the crowd _(his eyes shifted again to the small figure above him)_  
__Try as they may, they can never define__  
__What's been said between your heart and mine_

That sight, a sight of a person who was truly madly in love with him. Akashi always brings out the best emotion he can come up for. All the hardship that his former captain endure though it was short amount of time, still, it was the effort.

With the last stanza, Akashi bring out all his emotion and look at Kuroko straight in its baby blue orbs with his mismatch crimson and gold eyes.

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me__  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me…__  
__**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**__**  
**__**You say it best, when you say nothing at all…**_

Reo ending the song with his guitar, all their practices this day is being used for Akashi's courting and literally dragging them to come with him. But above all him being demanding as hell, they are happy. They can see how happy their Sei-chan is. At least, he finally knows how to struggle for something which is not intently to be his in the first place.

The song ended, Akashi was still looking at the beautiful figure peeking at the window above him. Without hesitation, Kuroko run out of the room not glancing on his yelling teammate until he reach the specific area where Akashi currently waiting for him.

"… A-Akashi-kun" panting and give an easeful look to the red head.

"Surprise…" Akashi smiled at him then touches his pale cheeks which lead to the shade of red started to cover the bluenette's face.

But before Kuroko could utter a word, confetti started pouring from above… red heart shaped confetti's. "What?" the only word could escape from his mouth.

"Tetsuya, I'm not really in a hurry to finally get you to go out with me but… I am not patient enough to think that I can't see you every time after my vacation here in Tokyo… I know, I've been harsh to you on your last days in Teiko, even in the Winter Cup but I'm willing erase all that sad memory of ours if you've given me this one last chance. I love you Tetsuya, from the bottom of my heart"

"Akashi-kun" the baby blue orbs are locked on the red head face reading every gesture he's making, the obvious blush and the eyes adverting because of shyness or maybe embarrassment to all things he said just now. Deep inside, Kuroko's heart pounding so hard that anytime it will free from his chest and jump directly in Akashi's bare hands.

Decision…

This is hard for him…

He needs to decide now…

Or else…

But…

_Is this going to end up just fine if he chooses to go out with Akashi?_

_Or these feelings will betray him again?_

* * *

**Serenade** - a **serenade** is a musical greeting performed for a lover, friend, person of rank or other person to be honored. The classic serenade usage would be from a lover to his lady love through a **window**. It was considered an evening piece, one to be performed on a quiet and pleasant evening.

**Akashi's sweetness to the maximum level...**

**so sleepy... it's fuckin 3:35am! gosh! nytie nytzzzzz zzzZZZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Them

You give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
Hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird Heartbeat By: Katy Perry

* * *

Kuroko tries his best to avoid looking Akashi straight in the eye. He doesn't know what to say, it happens every time when the red head do something he didn't expect. His mouth refuses to set in motion while all his thoughts were scrambling like hell. Decision… when did decision become so hard for him?

Is this Akashi's fault?

Why did he not turn down Akashi's confession to him?

Why did he feel so happy to all the efforts he witnessed from his former captain?

Why… his heart beats so fast?

Why?

Why?

Because…

He already fall in love with him.

Akashi felt uneasy and the sweat in his forehead feels very cold. His stomach is turning upside down because of nervousness as he can foresee the second time rejection from the bluenette. He clenched his fist until it numbs.

"Well I guess… I'm rejected… again… you hate me that much huh" Akashi bitterly chuckled.

"…"

"At least say something, it's not that I'll stand here until morning just to wait for your reply… If you're rejecting me, tell me. Don't make me look stupid."

Kuroko gulped and build up his courage to tell Akashi his answer. He finally get hold all his feelings and thoughts. The bluenette open his mouth while Akashi still talking.

"I'm sorry for bothering you all this time Tetsuya, after this we can't really see each other and I—"

"Y-Yes." Kuroko muttered, some sort of a whisper but can be heard through the close distance between the them.

"—can't prove my love to you. So please answer me now." Seconds passed before Kuroko's answer registered in Akashi's mind "Wai— What? What did you say?"

"I said yes. I'll go out with you."Kuroko's face shade in red and quite teary expression from his expressionless face.

"…"

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's mouth opened and his eyes widen in shock, excitement, happiness, joyousness, feeling of wanting to cry and nearly hyperventilating.

"Y-you mean Te—Tetsuya will go out with me?"

Kuroko just nodded "Please take care of me." Then he bows to the red head.

"YEAH! WOOOH!" the red head yelled because of thousand happiness piercing into his heart. He run to the crowd and yelled "HE FINALLY SAID **'YES'**. I'M GOING OUT WITH TETSUYA!" and dug his hands to his chest as he feel that he's on the top of the world right now. A pure feeling of happiness and love.

People clap their hands and start congratulating Akashi as well as his team mates. Reo and Hayama cried together in tears of joy. Their Sei-chan finally found the person he will treasure and love. The Seirin team was shocked but happy for their phantom's decision and will support him whatever happens but this is not applied with Kagami. The ace clenched his fist and silently cursing the Rakuzan's monster captain.

Kuroko walk towards the red head.

"Akashi-kun" Akashi turned his head and faces _his LOVER _smiling at him"

"Can we talk… uhmm… like privately? I don't like the attention Akashi-kun."

"Of course! Anything for my love…"

"It's a bit late so, I'll tell my teammates that I'm going home and we talk on the way." Kuroko smiled back at him.

"Yeah sure…"

* * *

After Kuroko pays his good bye, the red head and the bluenette start to take a walk. Kuroko's home is a little far away from the school so they have enough time to talk while walking.

"Since when did you like me?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow from that question. He really did like his Tetsuya's straight forwardness. "Teiko."

"What?"

"The first time I saw you back there. You, with Daiki. The world literally stops for me but I pay no mind since I didn't feel anything like that ever before. Just like some sort of admiration in your skills and love for the sport. But when the time of my stupidity comes to my senses, I change the team to the point of making you hate the thing you love. All I've done to you was painful memories. At the winter cup when I called you all to meet before the tournament begins, that is the time I realize my feelings for you. I really wanted to hug you back then but my blood boils when your current idiotic looking light pops out of the scene."

Kuroko look stoically at his former captain "Is that why you try to stab him?"

"… yes and no… I was already pissed that day, he just doubled it… no… tripled it when he showed up."

"I see… Akashi-kun, to tell you the truth…"

The red head hummed as a response.

"You really are cool and I thought of you as an example of power and great leadership but, that is before you changed."

A quarter of guilt pained the Rakuzan's captain. He knew, he was aware that he changed the rest of the GoM at that time and causes his beloved to feel drifted away and not belonged to the team.

"That's why I'm here to replace all those bad memories I made."

"Welcome back."

"…"Akashi looked at the smaller figure beside him.

"You came back… the old Akashi-kun. I feel the same warmth you had back at Teiko."

Akashi responded with a smile and blush on his cheeks. He himself was aware of his changes and the coldness of his attitude that time. So when Kuroko resigned from the team, he felt empty and sad. The court where the first string held practices suddenly becomes an empty cold shelf, it was doomed and melancholic. He started to think if they were really are monsters. That their talent hurt other people feelings especially his beloved, cursing himself cannot bring back the loss. Now, this time is the chance, his only chance.

The two had lovely conversation and started knowing about each other since they had no time in middle school to talk about so closely like that. Kuroko didn't notice that they already reach his house gate.

"This is my home Akashi-kun"

Akashi gave the house a glance "Tetsuya, this is different from where I picked you before the party right?"

"Ah… that, that was my grandma's house and it was the house registered as my address."

"So, this is your main house?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm.. it's big. I'm impressed."

"Your house… eh… mansion, is twenty times bigger than this I supposed."

"Your right, that's why I move to much smaller place."

"But if I were you, I will choose to live in smaller and homey place like your apartment."

"Tetsuya really is a simple man after all."

Kuroko buzz the doorbell, after a few seconds the gate opened. The large thick wooden door engraved by a Chinese mythical dragon caught Akashi's attention. The door in front of them opens and reveal the two maids and a butler.

"Welcome home my Lord." The butler bows politely as well as the two maids "I guess you have a companion with you"

"Ah yes Sebastian, this is Akashi Seijuuro my... former captain in basketball team in Teiko"

"Welcome to our household Akashi-sama." Then bow again in respectable manner.

Akashi slightly gave his nod and start to scan the house detail by detail. It was magnificent, an aura of medieval era. A house built for royalties although his house is much bigger but he had to admit, in the interior details, his house will surely never win. The distinctive design of mythological gods and goddesses, inflated the wall. His attention diverted to the figure of Athena. Indeed it was the most beautiful amongst other woman in mythology. Beautiful, smart and brave… like his Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun?"

His thoughts hovered by Tetsuya calling his name "Ah… yeah, the figures sculpted on the wall is breath-taking. Who did this?"

"My father, it was first his hobby and then he decided once they build a house, he will put all his sculptures there. So… that's why they were on those walls."

"Indeed..."

"Ah... Akashi-kun follow me, I prepare tea."

The red head followed his lover to the living room much simpler than he thought.

"Simple is it?"

"What?"

"The living room, simple compared what you saw back there."

"Uh... yeah and why is that?" Akashi brows lifted a bit as he was curious for the reason.

"Well, although this house is big for a family of five, my mother still wants it to be simple and generate the warm feeling."

"Five?"

Before Kuroko could state his reply…

"TEEEEEEE-CHHAAAAAN!" a man in a black suit estimated to be in his early twenties runs with the carefree attitude and hug Kuroko tightly "I missed you so much my little tweenie bro... so cute… so soft… and smells so good… hug me back hug me back..."

-BONK-

"nii-san… your embarrassing me"

"Ouch… you don't need to hit me… I just missed you so—" the man whines and notice a person occupying the same room "who's that?" pointing his finger to the red haired man.

"Don't point people. He's my former captain in Teiko."

Akashi stood up and bows to the man "Good evening, my name is Akashi Seijuuro"

"Akashi-kun, this is my brother… Kuroko Naruhiko" Kuroko said as he introduces his brother.

"Ah… Hello Akashi-san, sit down and feel at home… Thank you for taking care of my cute little brother." Naruhiko smiled at the man and continue to hug his younger brother. The older Kuroko take his leave for a while because of some business to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry for the rowdiness of my brother. He's my head ache."

"No need to apologize, I like his attitude which was very opposite of you." Akashi chuckled.

"That's rude… am I that unsociable to you?"

"Tetsuya, that's not what I meant. By the way, am I going to meet your family today?

"If my brother is here, that means all of them are here."

"Oh… just right after you decided to go out with me I am much of luck to be able to meet your parents."

Kuroko glance at the red head and the baby blue orbs meet the mismatch crimson and gold eyes. Intimate aura circulating the living room and no words spoken. The silence broke when a familiar voice opened the door. Sharing the same baby blue hair as Tetsuya reaching his shoulders with the help of hairpin to support the bangs from falling from his face. The man wears fitted jeans, white shirt with black leather jacket and dark red head phone on his neck.

"Tetchi-chan." The voice of the man echoed throughout the whole room.

"Ah… welcome back Haru-niisan" Kuroko greeted his brother and bowed to him.

"Long time no see our baby of the family~" Haru shifted his gaze to the man sitting on the large couch "Uh… your friend?"

"He's my former captain in Teiko, Akashi Seijuuro and Akashi-san, this is my second brother Kuroko Haruhisa."

"A good evening to you Kuroko-san."Akashi greeted the man.

"Call me Haru-niisan, you're my baby brother's lover right?" Haru grinned at them.

"Nii-san! H-How did you know?! Can you avoid your hobby of stalking me?" Kuroko blushed on what his brother just said. Akashi is quite amazed on how his Tetsuya's brother knew that they already start dating.

"Baby Tetchin, I'm not stalking, it's just so happens that I witnesses this man's confession and… the greatest part of you acknowledging him as your boyfriend… teehee" Haru rumble his baby brother's head and excuse himself as he prepare for dinner.

Kuroko sighed and apologize to Akashi "That was the second… Naru-niisan is the oldest among us, next to him is Haru-niisan"

"I really am very lucky, I can't wait to meet your parents." The red head was very happy to meet his beloved's family. Then he remembered what Midorima texted to him, that Sagittarius will be on no.1 spot for being the luckiest person of the day. His lucky item is a red cellphone which he already acquired. He must not underestimate the horoscope but in the end, he will be the one who decide what will happen in the future.

The butler called Kuroko and Akashi to go to the dinner table where his father, mother and brothers are waiting.

"Oka-san, Otou-san… welcome back, I missed you both. I hope the vacation you had was enjoyable."

Tsubasa, Kuroko's mother, immediately hug her son with a teary eye and a running nose "My baby boy… I missed my baby boy so much… "

"Come to Daddy baby boy… hug daddy too " Kaoru said, Kuroko's father.

"Uh… Otou-san, Okas-san… I'd like you to meet my former—" Kuroko's statement cut-off by Haru.

"He's our baby boy's LOVER!" Haru shouted.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Naruhiko, Tsubasa and Kaoru altogether, Kuroko sighed "Everyone, please lower your voices."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko, my name is Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya's former captain… and boyfriend." the red head give a polite greeting to Kuroko's parents.

Tsubasa inspect Akashi from head to foot "OH MY! What a handsome young man. Our baby boy hits the jackpot."

"Mah- mah… honey, don't over react. Seijuuro kun, are you the son of Saito and Sayuri Akashi?" Kaoru asked Akashi.

"Yes sir."

"I see. I am your father's friend and drinking buddy ever since college. He's a very nice and funny man" the man chuckled.

"I had to agree with that. In fact, he's kinda irritating sometimes because of his childishness."

"Ahaha! Sai-chan never changed" Kaoru laughs at Akashi's statement about his father.

"Guys… the food will get cold. We must start eating." Naruhiko ended the conversation and proceed to the table.

Akashi and the Kuroko family started to eat peacefully and sometimes Haru or Tsubasa lift a topic to get to know Akashi. They decide to call him Seijuuro since he is their baby boy's boyfriend. Regardless to their gender, Kuroko's family was very understanding and adds to that he was the son of Kaoru's close friend. After the dinner and a little chit-chat, Akashi decided that he should be going because it is past ten o'clock.

"Seichi-chan should sleep here. At this hour, it is very dangerous to go home alone" Haru suggested.

"I am too much bother to your family time. I will call my teammates to pick me up—"

"Yeah, that's a very good idea Haru-chan. Seijuuro-chan should spend his night here." Tsubasa didn't hear what Akashi said.

"Your teammates staying at your home?" Kuroko asked and look at the red head.

"Yeah, they help me to set up my performance earlier so I told them they can stay in my place until the vacation ends."

"I see, uh… it's ok if you spend your night here."

Akashi's lifted a brow "Fine Tetsuya, if you insist."

"Oh… so, I'll tell Seb to prepare your room…" Tsubasa joyfully squeals again when Akashi finally decided to sleep over.

"No! Mom, Seichi-chan should sleep in Tetchi's room." Haru smirked and proud on his idea.

"Waaah! What a bright idea Haru-chan" the two walk out of the scene dragging Tetsuya to his room to prepare while skipping and giggling.

Naruhiko face palmed on his brother and mother's attitude. Among the three of them, Haruhisa is the closest to their mother since he and Tsubasa share the same talent on creative writing. Kuroko Tsubasa is a famous author known as QueenBee but now she owns the publishing company of her late grandfather while Kuroko Haruhisa's pen name is BlackBunny which is very famous on writing crime/drama/romance/suspense genre and they both fan of yaoi genre books. A fujoshi duo.

"Seijuuro-kun, sorry for witnessing that. I'm not surprised if you found it strange."

"No, don't mind me. The truth is I'm very happy because you all accepted me as… Tetsuya's boyfriend"

"I'm really shocked at first… not because the two of you dating but because this was the first time Techan brought a guest in the main house."

"Do you mind if I asked what your family business is?"

Naru quickly smiled at the red head "Dad already gave me all the authority to run our family business involving furnitures and interior designing. Mom controls all the work on our publishing company and Haru is the one helping her. Our father travels around the world to finally fulfill his dreams to paint all the beautiful sceneries in different locations. Techan, well, he is very close to grandma (father's side) so grandma in her last will, she gave the big Japanese house to Techan and after grandma died, he decided to stay in that house to protect our grandma's treasure" Naru yawned "I think we should call it a night. Seijuuro-kun, I give you my blessing and promise me to protect my baby brother and not to let him cry or feel any pain…or else… I will stab in your sleep."

Akashi closes his eyes and sincerely replied "I promise to protect, cherish and love Tetsuya with all my heart and soul. And if the day comes that he shed tears because of me, I will surrender myself to you and you can do whatever you want to me."

"This is the promise we made as a man."

"Yes."

* * *

Kuroko having a big problem in closing his eyes to take himself to sleep, he feels uncomfortable because he can feel Akashi's eyes stabbing his back.

"Tetsuya, if you can't sleep, I'll just sleep on the couch there."

Kuroko gulped "No, stay here, I'm fine."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's not good to lie to you so, yes."

"Can you tell me your favorite movie?"

"My what?"

"Your favorite movie Tetsuya"

"Uhmm… The Notebook"

"Wow, I like that movie."

"Really? I don't know Akashi-kun likes romance drama movies."

"Oh… what do you think of me then?"

"hmmm.. I thought you like crime mystery suspense type of movies."

"Well not at all, I prefer to watch more human like emotions and that movie, represent the story of us."

"What makes you say that?" Kuroko looked at the red head which currently gazing at the roof.

"... the relationship of the two protagonist is stable and they were very happy, until an incident cause them to part ways. The man tries to contact the woman but his letters never reach her. After the years, he saw her with another man."

"Are you implying that, I am the woman?"

"But after those years… the man still madly in love with her..."

"Akashi-kun…"

"I'm madly in love with you… Kuroko Tetsuya" Akashi stared at the pale figure beside him.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Very handsome face with his heterochromatic crimson and gold eyes looking at me… with all the love… how can someone not fall for that?

I feel like floating in the air.

Too much love.

He's giving me too much love...

The best decision I made in my entire life...

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya's Family Info:**

***WAH! Please don't get confused on the names of Kuroko's mother and father... :D I simply like Kaoru as a name for a man :)**

**Tsubasa Kuroko (Mother)**

Age: 46

Birthday: November 11

**Kaoru Kuroko (Father)**

Age: 49

Birthday: February 6

**Naruhiko Kuroko (First Son)**

Age: 23

Birthday: October 27

**Haruhisa Kuroko (Second Son)**

Age: 20

Birthday: January 16

* * *

**Uhg... GOOD NEWS AKAKURO FANS! THEY MADE IT! THEY FINALLY BECOMES A COUPLE :)**

**I'M VERY EXCITED TO INTRODUCE THE SEQUEL OF THIS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER...**

**COLLEGE AU! :3**


End file.
